universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Crazy Frog
Entrance Wake-Up Call CF gets out of his bed apparently on the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Goalie Block CF appears wearing the outfit of a goalie. If you time this right, he can grab projectiles and then you can throw it like an item. You can move the analog stick in conjunction to block anything in his y-axis or diagonally in his x-axis and y-axis. This also works as a quick grab-n'-throw. You can also grab grapple-related things and pull the opponent who threw it, making him/her trip over. This won't save you from overhead attacks or from-behind attacks. Side B - Imaginary Motorcycle CF drives around in a vehicle Wonder Woman style. Of course anyone who crash into takes damage. Tilt in the opposite direction to turn; you can also jump during the attack. Like Sonic's spindash, you can hold down B to charge up how fast you go. If this is used in the air, you will fall down and an invisible explosion appears with the range of Carlos Trejo's campo electromagnetico. You can snap onto the side of a solid piece of terrain at a curved edge. Up B - Rocket Ride CF appears on a rocket and flies around on it. You can angle his flight with the analog stick. If you crash into anyone or anything (or if anyone hits the rocket physically or from afar with projectiles), the rocket will explode. It will obviously harm anyone nearby, along with CF. You can press A to not only cancel it, but jump off the rocket and it then becomes an independent projectile. Down B - Turntables CF appears at his turntables. You can move the analog stick left or right to rap either record at the sides. Press B to throw both records at each side. The damage they do is the same as Toon Mario's hot record. CF can grab a disk. Press down+B to put it in his mouth, he'll then close his teeth and break the record into shards that harm anyone who walks over them. Press A to get off the turntables Final Smash - Charging Crash The camera zooms in on CF and then zooms out to show his whole body. He then makes sound effects from a formula one car like attempting to be like that person from Police Academy who provided all the amusing sound effects. Afterwards, he jumps up and levitates, then he dashes forward, crashing into the nearest opponent and sending him/her out of the park. Be careful when no one's in your way, you can fall off a cliff. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ding!" KOSFX2: "Oh!" Star KOSFX: "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Screen KOSFX: "Brrr--" Taunts Up: *makes sound effects similar to a formula one car* Sd: "Yee-haw!" Dn: "The things are crazy! Go!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. wakes up in his bed 2. climbs up from the bottom of the screen, "Bam-bam!" 3. drives past the failure(s) and a picture of him is taken. Failure/Clap: Disintegration Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: punch, kick, bite Dash Attack: Whee! Smash Attacks *Sd: Soccer Kick *Up: Rocket Boosters *Dn: Missile Pump Tilt Attacks *Sd: Short-Range Laser *Up: Frog Jump *Dn: Spiked Land Mine Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Magnet Shock *F-Air: Bite *B-Air: Record Spin *U-Air: Nuke Launch *D-Air: Hover Gear Throws *Grab: Handlebar Arms *Pummel: Arm Twist *Forward: 3 Rockets to the Face *Back: Froggy Pinball *Up: Christmas Tree Spear *Down: Turntable'd Misc. *Ledge Attack: Punch *100% Ledge Attack: Bite *Ground Attack: Wheelie Grind *Trip Attack: Donut Snake Codec TBA Character Description See this Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes *Blue Skin, Black Leather Vest (Normal, Blue) *Annoying Drone (Red) *Green Skin, Black Leather Vest (Green) *Holiday Thing (Yellow) *Purple Skin, Black Leather Vest *Bright Orange Skin, Black Leather Vest *White Skin, Black Leather Vest *Black Skin, White Leather Vest Victory Theme Crazy Frog - We Are the Champions Relic Helmet & Goggles Trivia *Most of his standard attacks are inspired by Crazy Frog Racer for the PS2 (the sequel in America is in the arcades). *His little genitalia was cut off due to parents complaining about it. Category:Crazy Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Animals Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Frogs Category:Celebrity Cults Category:Male Category:WageGannon6 Favorite